Jamais on ne pourra nous séparer
by Lyly Naru
Summary: Tois ans Sasuke, trois ans que tu es parti... Aujourd'hui, c'est la fin.


Voilà trois ans que tu es parti, trois ans que me sens vide, trois ans que la joie et le bonheur ont quitté ma vie.

Au début, je me disait que c'était parce que tu étais mon ami, et que je finirais par m'y faire mais plus le temps passait et plus ton absence me pesait. Il m'a fallu un an pour accepter mon amour pour toi, pendant longtemps je l'ai gardé pour moi, je n'avais pas le courage d'en parler, j'avais peur d'être rejeté, peur de souffrir.

Peu de temps après, on est venu m'annoncer que nous avions pour mission de te retrouvé et de te ramener. J'étais tellement content, l'espoir de pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras, de te revoir m'envahissait. Les recherches ont durées cinq mois, tout ce temps nous t'avons chercher sans relâche, nous ne voulions pas abandonner, je ne voulais pas abandonner.

Quand Kakashi nous a dit qu'il valait mieux rentrer au village, que ça ne servait plus à rien, j'étais abattu.

Sur le chemin du retour, nous avons entendu des gens se battre, Kakashi-sensei nous a ordonné d'être discret pour pouvoir passer sans attirer l'attention sur nous. C'est Sakura qui a remarqué que c'était toi. Nous nous sommes précipité vers l'endroit où tu te trouvais. Quel ne fut pas notre suprise de voir le corps inerte d'Orochimaru devant toi. A ce moment, j'ai vraiment cru que tout était fini, que tu allais revenir avec nous et nous pourrions reprendre notre vie où nous l'avions laissée. Mais non, tu étais loin d'avoir accompli ta vengeance et tu n'étais pas près de l'abandonnée. Je vois encore le visage de Sakura en larmes face à tes mots si durs, si violents, le regard empli de tristesse que t'a lancé Kakashi avant de partir. Et moi, je suis resté là, à te regarder, le cœur brisé. Je ne suis partis qu'au bout de dix minutes, dix longues minutes où j'avais essayer de discerné l'ombre d'un regret dans ton regard, mais non, tu étais si froid, si fermé.

Avant de partir, je me suis tourné vers toi et je t'ai dit cette phrase, celle qui prouvait que c'était la fin, ma fin ''Tu recherches l'amour et la reconnaissance de ton frère, tu lui voues une sans égal à cause de ce qu'il t'a fait subir mais tu es pareil. Tu as quitté le village en disant que tu étais seul, que personnes ne pouvais te comprendre, c'était faux, moi je te comprenais. J'ai toujours été là pour toi, depuis le début et toi, tu m'as abandonné en me disant que je ne représentais rien pour toi, pourquoi ? Je t'aimais moi, j'aurais tout fait pour que tu retrouves le sourire mais non, tu as préférés te persuader que tu étais seul et par la même occasion détruire mes sentiments à néant. Je ne pourrais jamais te haïr et c'est là mon problème, je suis destiné à t'aimer sans que ça e soit réciproque, sans t'avoir à mes côtés.''

J'ai laissé coulé une unique larme, et avec elle est partit ma seul raison de vivre, toi...

Aujourd'hui, je suis assis sur le bord de cette falaise, cette falaise où pour la première fois nous nous sommes adresser la parole, l'endroit où nous sommes devenu ami, le lieu où tout à commencé. C'est sûrement le meilleur endroit pour en finir non ? J'ai l'impression que tu es près de moi, je suis heureux, je vais enfin pouvoir retrouver la paix.

Adieu mes amis, je suis désolée de vous abandonnés mais la douleur est trop forte, là au moins je n'ai plus mal.

Adieu Sasuke, sâche que je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerais toujours, tu as été le premier qui m'a fait sourire et tu es également le dernier.

Je t'aime mon amour, j'espère que tu pourras enfin être heureux.

Naruto Uzumaki, le 19 janvier 2014.

Pourquoi Naru, pourquoi es-tu parti alors que je suis revenu pour toi. Je sentais les larmes dévalée mon visage.

Je senti une main se posée sur mon épaule, je sus directement à qui elle appartenait.

-Il s'est battu tu sais, ne lui en veut pas, il est libre maintenant.

-Je le hais tellement, je le hais de m'avoir laissé alors que je l'aime plus que ma propre vie. Vous savez Kakashi-sensei, si je suis parti, si j'ai accompli ma vengeance, c'était pour lui, pour pouvoir être avec lui pour toujours, alors pourquoi me l'a-t-on enlevé, pourquoi ?

-Je sais Sasuke mais il ne pouvait plus, Naruto était arrivé à un stade de non-retour.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir aidé Kakashi, pourquoi l'avoir laissé dans cette détresse.

-Crois-tu vraiment que nous n'avons pas essayé de l'aider, crois-tu vraiment que si nous savions ce qu'il avait prévu de faire nous ne l'aurions pas empêcher. Je suis conscient du al que ça te fais Sasuke mais ne rejette pas la faute sur nous, Naruto n'avait plus la force de se battre, il était epuisé.

Je regardais mon ancien sensei, je n'eus aucun mal à remarquer les gouttes qui allait se perdre dans son masque. Mes larmes redoublèrent, j'aurais tant voulu être là, te sauver, te protéger mais je n'en ai pas été capable, j'ai été égoïste et mon égoïsme t'a emmener loin de moi.

Un fois de plus, je regardai le vide dans lequel tu t'étais jeté. Peut-être devrais-je te rejoindre, peut-être devrais-je moi aussi mettre fin à mes jours, après tout, que vaut ma vie si tu ne la partage pas avec moi.

-Sasuke, nous devrions renter... ça ne sert à rien de s'attarder, il ne reviendra pas.

-Je ne veux pas partir, je ne veux pas l'abandonner une fois de plus.

-C'est fini Sasuke, tu peux pas le ramener, personne ne le peux.

-Je ne le laisserais pas seul.

-Il n'est plus seul, il a enfin trouver la paix, il faut le laisse se reposer maintenant.

-Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas... la seul chose que je souhaite, c'est de...

Je me rapprochais doucement du bord.

-Sasuke ?

-C'est de...

-De quoi ?

-De pouvoir être à jamais à ses côtés.

Je me jetai dans le vide le sourire aux lèvres, une impression de liberté me prenais soudainement.

-SASUKE !

J'arrive mon amour, bientôt nous serons réunis,jamais on ne pourra nous séparer.

Je t'aime tellement mon ange blond, aujourd'hui et à jamais.


End file.
